Unexpected Turndown
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: ok the title sucks. . .i was at a loss for a title so i just put something that could relate to the fic. . . HermioneRon fic. . .Hermione turns someone down giving Ron a chance to make his move. . .please read and review


**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. . .I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.**  
  
AN: I wrote this story for my friend because he reminds me of Ron. The title sucks because I couldn't think of anything. Hmm. . .the pairing would be. . .Ron/Hermione. . .I have to be honest. . .I haven't written a straight fic in a long time, actually I have never written a straight fic, so cut me some slack.  
  
Unexpected Turn-down  
By,Goddess Shinigami  
  
  
Ron watched Harry talking to Hermione outside the Great Hall. He had stayed to help Hagrid put the blast ended skewrts back into their boxes. Harry had said there was something he needed to do and Hermione had to go to the library so he stayed.   
  
Harry was nervous. He had wanted to ask Hermione out for some time now and now was his chance. "Herm?" He asked quietly before the were about to enter the Great Hall.   
  
"Yeah, Harry? What is it?" she said turning to him. He looked a little flustered himself. It must have been those damned blast ended skewrts._ I wonder why Harry looks so nervous? He usually so confident. _She thought to herself watching the expressions on his face.  
  
"Well,. . .I was wondering. . .If you would. . .ummm. . . wouldbemygirlfriend?" He said the last part in a rush. He hoped Hermione had understood him. By the look on her face she hadn't or she wasn't going to say yes.  
  
". . ." Hermione was just standing there staring at Harry. Had she heard him right? Did he just as her to be his girlfriend? I mean she liked Harry, but this was a little unexpected and she didn't like him in _that _way. "Umm. . .Harry. I uh I dunno I have to think about it. I need to go to the library. I'll see ya later." She said and with that she was gone leaving a stunned Harry in her wake.  
  
Ron watched and secretly let out a sigh of relief when Hermione left. He knew Harry had to have been asking her out. Harry had been talking about it for weeks and by the looks of him he just got turned down. "Hey, Har. You ok?" He asked walking up to boy wonder himself.  
  
"No, I'm not ok. Hermione just basically turned me down." Harry said walking into the Great Hall with his head hung. "I should've know she'd turn me down. I mean Cho did too." He stated plopping down in a seat at the Griffindor table. Ron sat down across from him. He gave Harry a concerned look.  
  
"Are you going to be ok? What did she say?" Ron asked taking a bite of some fish. _I can't believe we have fish and chips again for lunch!_ He thought waiting for Harry's answer. He looked up and Harry was looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be ok. She said and I quote 'Umm Harry I dunno I'll have to think about it. I need to go to the library. I'll see ya later.' I can't believe she turned me down. I thought she knew I liked her." Harry said pushing his plate away.   
  
Ron pushed his plate away as well. "Well, maybe she's just playing hard to get?" he suggested. Harry looked at him and then back down at his hands.  
  
"You want her don't you?" He asked still looking at his hands.   
  
"What're you talking about, Har? She's all yours." Ron said looking across the Great Hall at Hermione who was just walking through the doors. _She looks beautiful. How did Harry know?_ He thought bringing himself back to reality. Harry was waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh? Wha-"  
  
"I just said that you watch her. You two are always bickering. You're already like a married couple. I shouldn't have asked her. I saw the signs, but you know me. All brawn and no brains." Harry said tracing Ron's gaze. _He's really got to have it bad for her. _He thought as Hermione sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey, Har, I'm really sorry. I just. I can't." She said sitting down dropping her immensly heavy bookbag on the floor with a very loud thud. She spared a glance at Ron who seemed to have been filled in on the situation since he didn't ask any questions. _Darn he looked so cute when he didn't know what was going on. _She thought throwing some fries on her plate.  
  
"It's ok. I'm a tough guy. I'll be. . .o. . . .k. . ." Harry broke down into some really fake sobs. He even added a hiccup or two for effect. Ron and Hermione started laughing so hard Ron fell off his seat.  
  
"Do. . .you. . .know. . .how. . .stupid. . .you. . .sound? Ron asked between fits of laughter. Ron immediatly stopped when he saw Draco Malfoy waltzing over to the Griffindor table.  
  
"My, my, my, Potter, I guess you finally got what was coming to you. You got turned down by mudblood here." Draco leered over the end of Griffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle stading behind him.  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you take your two lovers here and have a snog session in the Slytherin common room. We know you can't wait to have your afternoon quickie." Harry retorted seeing the look of utter disgust on Malfoy's face. _I won._ He thought to himself as Malfoy went back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped at Harry. They knew he could spout out insults to Malfoy in the blink of an eye, but that one was. . .good. "Harry, I think that was a little harsh." Hermione said shaking a finger at him.  
  
"Oh leave him alone, Mione. Malfoy deserves it and a lot more." Ron said standing up. "Well, I'll be off. I have to talk to Professor Flitwick about some work I missed after the slug incident." Ron told them and then promptly exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Mione?" Harry questioned looking over at her. She was watching Ron leave the hall. If he didn't know better she was checking out his butt. Harry chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, Har? You know I really am sorry, but I'm kinda waiting on someone else." Hermione stated as she turned her gaze from where Ron had been standing.   
  
"Well, I should've noticed it earlier, but Ron. . .well how do I say this. He's got a real bad crush on you." Harry said picking up his bag as he stood to leave.  
  
Hermione spit out a peice of french fry. "He what? That's no who. . ." Hermione trailed off waiting for Harry to say something.  
  
"You can deny it all you want, but I could've sworn I just saw you chaeck out his butt. Now, if that doesn't mean you like him I dunno what does. i have to go to Diviniation now. You just think about what creative ways you can ask Ron out, ok?" Harry said looking at a shocked Hermione. He turned on his heal and left.  
  
". . .OK." Hermione said dropping the rest of the fry she was eating. She sat there and thought for a few minutes. Than a rather mischievous grin spread across her face as she headed out of the hall to Aritmancy.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather fast. Even Professor Binns wasn't to unbearable. Hermione tried to stay away from Ron the rest of the day as best she could so she could work out all the kinks in her plan. Soon the day was over and they were all sitting in the Griffindor common room.  
  
_It's almost time. _Hermione thought as she, Ron, and Harry retired to their respected dorms. She lay awake for quite sometime making sure that everyone in her dorm was asleep. Then she crept quietly down the spiral staircase to the girls' dorm and up the one to the boys. She had asked Seamus which bed was Ron's and oddly enough he answered without a single question.   
  
Hermione slipped up beside Ron's bed and gently pulled back the drapes. She looked down at his sleeping form. _Ya know what? He looks especially cute when he's asleep. _She thought running a hand through his red hair. Hermione leaned down and gently kissed Ron awake. He opened his eyes and she pulled away.  
  
"Herm, why in th-" Ron was cut off by Hermione kissing his again. He realized he wasn't dreaming anf quickly responded. When he finally pulled away they were both out of breath. "Herm, why did you just kiss me?" he asked pulling her under the covers with him and dragging the drapes closed.  
  
Hermione snuggled close and laid her head on his chest. "Cuz I love you." She whispered falling asleep. Ron put his arms around her and pulled her as close as she could get to him and he, too, fell asleep.  
  
The next morning was Saturday so they could sleep in, but Harry was up early. He crept over to Ron's bed and quietly pulled back the drapes. He found the two of them snuggled together and shook his head. "They do make a cute couple." he said closing the drapes and he want back to his own bed. He had also had a very busy night.   
  
ok that's the end. I hope you liked it. It's not that great. Please read and Review. . .CC welcome  
  
Goddess Shinigami  
  
  
  
  



End file.
